Fealty to the Barefoot Queen
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Grateful for your help in the Order, Corrin drops by to your private chambers to give you a very intimate gift. Turns out, she's VERY grateful. [Smut, Dedicated to Etika]


**dedicated to Etika.**

**your boundless joy and enthusiasm for gaming and waifus was contagious. thanks for all the smiles and laughs. hope you're sucking Kamui's toes, wherever you are.**

* * *

Your breath hitches the moment Corrin's robes hit the floor. You knew something was up when she showed up at your door, that flirty smile of hers curling on her lips. You two have been flirting with each other for a while now, and it was inevitable that one of these days, someone was going to make a move.

But you never expected for her move to be so...brazen.

In the lamplight of your private chambers, here she now stood, swearing nothing but the headband behind her pointed ears, and black, lacy lingerie deliciously contrasting the pale expanse of her naked skin. Her red eyes gleamed at you, swirling dark with lust as she casually started to back up towards your bed.

"I never got to thank you for all your hard work, Summoner," she said, each of her slow steps magnetizing, bringing you closer to her as if bound by an invisible string. "I think it's nigh time I fix that."

You're salivating now, each of her backwards steps sending a slight shudder throughout her slender frame, her creamy skin flawless. She's looking like a full course meal, and you're fucking _hungry_.

Soon enough Corrin's sprawled herself on your bed. The way she playfully spreads herself, writhes around to get a rise out of you, it's enough to have you wheeze. This goes on for a minute longer, your groin getting significantly tighter as your eyes drink Corrin in from head to...to those magnificent toes, wiggling and wriggling around in the air like nobody's business, raised up to your face level as she brings up her legs, hands on her thighs.

She looks up at you expectantly, a fang biting down on her bottom lip as she gives you a sultry little blink. She keeps raising those legs high above her body, dangling her bare feet in front of you like a forbidden fruit. She knows where your eyes have been whenever she walks, knows your depraved fantasies, and here she is, taunting you with them.

"Well?"

You growl, and you seize her feet without hesitation. Your lips instantly enclose around her adorable little digits, tongue swiping between her toes in hungry swirls. You've dreamt about Corrin for too long, and all of those fantasies finally becoming reality is too much for you to handle.

She's reacting in just the way you expected; fitful giggles and sighs, her toes mischievously squirming between your cheeks as you engulf her foot with your mouth. You're insatiable, groaning out as you lavish one foot with your desperate, hungry lips, sliding your tongue from her sole, across her delicate arch, all the way back to the toes you've already doused in your spit.

Your hands grip her feet like newfound treasure, and you press them close together, eyes marveling at the sight of Corrin, _the _Corrin's ten little piglets wiggling in front of you. You take only one more moment to behold that beauty before you start lavishing her other, dry foot, sucking as if her feet are water after you've been wandering the desert.

You lavish in the subtle salty taste of her skin, breathe in deep that aroma you've fantasized for so long. Your cock hardens in your trousers to the point where you need to shift your legs around as your lust mounts, growing only worse with every revering slide of your tongue all over her feet.

Minutes pass by, feeling like a small eternity as you feast, a glutton for Corrin's flawless trotters. You're rubbing your cheek against them, huffing in their aromatic scent, _worshipping _them for all they're worth. And Corrin below you is giggling all the while, letting you violate her like this for as long as you please.

That is, until your revelry is suddenly interrupted by one of her feet on your nose, easing you off her, pushing you away with a gentle shove.

Reality settles in around you, and you realize you're panting, sweating with the depraved enthusiasm you gave in minutes past. But more urgently, you're hard as _fuck_.

Corrin seemingly notices too as she looks at your bulge with a hungry look, licking her lips as she takes her foot and runs it down your chest, down your stomach, big toe slowly meandering down, down, down, right on top of your swollen crotch. Your breath hitches, and you hear Corrin deviously chuckle as she puts _just _the right amount of pressure to drive you wild.

"Now let's get that little dragon out of there…"

She didn't have to tell you twice.

Your trousers and underwear are on the floor in the span of two seconds, your prick springing out to attention, pulsing and rigid. You bite your lip as a throb runs through you, pre already leaking in a clear string from your tip.

Corrin takes a second to behold it, and you hear her whisper something under her breath before she brings her feet down to the base of your cock. You groan, loudly as she ever-so-slowly starts dragging both of her feet up the sides of your length.

Wordlessly, she slides up from bottom to top, pressing her feet together in a way that sends sparks of absolute fire throughout your nerves. Slick with the spit from your worship, her feet easily glide over your glans, slicking every inch as she goes up and down, up and down. You're huffing now as Corrin takes one foot and presses it firmly against your clenched balls, keeping your cock steady as she starts to really go to work on you with her foot.

You can't help but close your eyes the moment she suddenly flattens your cock against your stomach, effectively stepping on it as she grinds her sole on the bottom side of your meat. You feel more precum squirt out, more throbs making your breaths shallow. She brings her other foot off your nutsack, working both of them up and down again, spreading the precum she catches on the arch of her feet all over you.

You're close, you feel the fire in your loins threatening to explode at any moment. It's too much to handle at this point as Corrin really goes at it. The tipping point comes when she brings the ball of her foot and starts swirling it directly on your cockhead, your urethra captured in the mitt of the sticky bottom of her foot, as her other foot rapidly grinds up and down, up and down. The combined movements make you see spots, makes your throat dry up.

Not too long and you nut. Hard. Hard enough for you to see stars. You watch as Corrin's feet catch it all, hot sticky streams of white nut staining the top of her feet, streaking onto her bare soles, webbing between those ever-wriggling toes. She still eases those beautiful trotters against your spouting length, several ropes of your cum shooting down her legs, one of them shooting far enough to stain the black lace of her panties.

Every buckshot robs you of your breath, and it feels like your draining your balls completely as Corrin's feet are covered in more and more wads of viscous spunk. But eventually, with a few last strokes from Corrin's feet, your prick's pulsing eases up, slowing down with a few stray shots down her legs until finally, nothing, leaving you gasping for air as your dick takes a breather.

You still can't believe your eyes as you revel in the afterglow. Below you, Corrin's biting her lip with the most sensual and horny looks you've ever seen. You didn't even notice before during her footjob that one of her hands is buried between her thighs, and you can see her fingers still digging under that black lace. Rivulets of your hot cum are starting to streak down her creamy legs now, pools and thick gobs of your spunk making an absolute mess of both of her feet.

You gulp, the sight keeping you hard as a rock.

Again, Corrin notices as she retracts her legs, slipping her hand out from her panties...and hooking her thumbs into the sides.

She gives you that look again, making another throb running through you at the sight as her hips wiggle a bit on the sheets of your bed as she lowers her legs. Then, with a tug, she pulls her panties down, the lace crumpling below the apex of her legs. You can see the damp curly white of her muff peeking above the panties' hem, and you gulp.

Just an inch more…but Corrin's hands stop.

The godsdamned tease.

She gives another giggle as she suddenly turns herself over onto her belly before raising herself up on her hands and knees. She's on all fours now, that pale peachy plumpness of her ass waggling teasingly _just _within reach, panties halfway rolled halfway down her asscheeks.

Corrin looks at you over her shoulder, a smoulder that brings your feet forward, your hands reaching out to palm her rear without hesitation. She bites her lip as you touch her, squeeze her, earning more cute little wags of her hips as if she were a bitch in heat. You can see her breathing quicken, feel her excitement thrumming under her skin.

"Why don't you give me a hand, Summoner?" she says, pushing her ass back far enough to touch your engorged prick, earning a hiss from your throat.

Not another moment and you oblige, your hands ripping down her panties in a frenzy. You lose your breath at the sight you just unwrapped, her pink folds positively _dripping, _clear strands of her arousal softly drizzling down between her kneeling legs. Your mouth waters. You're more than tempted to stuff your face into her core, gorging on the flavor of Corrin's most intimate fold.

But your cock is diamonds at this point, and just as she's dribbling with quim, pre is starting to trickle out from you with every second that torturously passes by.

And by the looks of things, Corrin is getting impatient too.

So you get down to business, possessively taking her rear hand in your hands, fingers digging into her pillow flesh. You take a few languids strokes first, wedging your meat right between her asscheeks, shuddering out her name as strings of pre trickle onto the small of her back while your balls kiss her cunny.

Then, your hips slide out, and you aim for the promised land. Her pussy looks so tender and inviting, pulsing almost in tandem with the way your own prick pulses. It's almost as if an invisible hand guides you as you take yourself by the base, and shove yourself inside.

Both of you let out gasps, mewls, incoherent curses at the initial content. She's fucking _tight_, and you can't even slide in more than a quarter of your length before stopping. Her heat is already intoxicating, hotter than your wildest wet dreams. You push another inch or two into her, biting your lip at the pressure, at the way she grips around you like a moist glove. Her excitement mounts too, her inner muscle tugging and sucking you in, forcing you to slip in deeper, deeper still.

Before you know it, you're hilted. You're panting the moment your balls kiss her outer lips. You let yourself stay like that, throbbing in Corrin's tight pocket, adjusting yourself to the overwhelming grip of her, the heat that coaxes out a sweat from your brow.

The moment passes, and you pull back, not all the way, but just enough for you to gain momentum and snap all the way back inside of her again. There's a fleshy smack of your skin and again both of you yelp and gasp at the initial content. You pause, but not as long this time. You pull out again, and grit your teeth as you push in again. You feel her insides slowly stretching out to your girth, her grip acclimating to how swollen your cockhead is swollen deep into her athletic frame.

You keep repeating the cycle. Out and in, out and in, until finally you have a slow rhythm, Corrin's depths dragging you in faster than you can pull out. It's as intoxicating as the scent and taste of her feet, and your hands greedily grip into her asscheeks as she squirms beneath you. You can tell she's loving every move of your hips, her moans intermittent with mewls that she holds back with teeth biting her bottom lip.

Faster and faster, you thrust into her. You love the way her flesh jiggles with every impact of your hips, love seeing the way the lamplight dances on her creamy expanse of skin as she starts to really get into it. In due time Corrin starts pushing herself back, eager to take you in faster, take you in harder. So you up the ante, throwing more of your weight into your thrusts, making the clapping of her pristine ass against your crotch louder, more of her skin jiggling for your eyes to ogle.

"Is that all you _aungh_ got, Summoner?" she says, looking over her shoulder to taunt you. Her eyes are at half-mast now as you keep fucking her, the dark swirl in her red still enough to make your pulse pound just a little faster.

It's too much to resist her. Not when she's looking back at you like that, hair held back by that cute little headband of hers, pointy ears twitching with every shove of her meat into her baby pocket. Sweat's already starting to bead on her skin, racing down the curve of her back, caught by the black of her lacy bra.

So you go all out now, pulling your cock all the way to its tip before slamming it back into her tight cunt with a force that makes your knees go weak. You do this again and again, throwing _all _of your weight now to make sure that Corrin feels everything, to make sure she can feel you as deep as you can go.

Your drives turn into hard bucks, and Corrin is _loving _every second of it. Her hair flails as she throws her head back, and you feel her insides wrench hard and asphyxiatingly around your prick. You keep reaming her, focusing all your efforts on turning her inside out, stuffing her with a speed that you can't even believe.

She cums first, falling onto her forearms as she wails in delightful giggles into the bed. You can see her quim squirting out in streaks onto the bed, staining your sheets in dark spots. But moreso, you can feel her cunt grip you tighter than ever, shifting around you in tight fleshy pulsing that makes your breath catch.

But you hold it in. Your balls are as rock-hard as your cock, and you feel the fire in your loins eek out with every throb of your cock. But you hold it in, as long as it takes. You're pistoning into her now, little grunts and yelps slipping from your throat as you race towards the edge. She cums around you again the moment your hands move to her hips as you start dragging her into your thrusts, fingers tight around her taut and sexy paleness.

Then, you cum. It bursts forth with a force that has you throw your head back, letting out gargling yelps and nonsensible gibberish as all your nerves are set ablaze. You're balls-deep inside when the buckshots of heat come, thick wave after thick wave of spunk shooting into Corrin's most intimate depths. Each shot makes your eyes roll into your head, your breath grow more ragged. Your hands have a dead man's grip on her and you can faintly see the red welts you're already leaving on that flawless skin of hers.

Your cockhead keeps throbbing as your balls empty themselves inside of her. This climax is definitely longer than your last one, and you feel your hot spunk pooling in Corrin's body, stickily starting to leak out between the connection of your shaft and her cunt.

You ride it out for a few more seconds until you finally feel the last few shots of your load shoot out to join the rest of the batch. And after a moment or two, your peak ends, your semi-hard cock still lodged inside as you feel her body relax around you.

Both of you take a breather, panting now as the physical exertion catches up and overtakes the fuzzy warmth of afterglow. You're sweating much more than you realized earlier, and you take off your shirt and throw it to the side before you slip yourself out of Corrin's tight grip with a small grunt. She lets out a small sigh at the action, and you watch as her pretty pink lips start to leak out viscous wads of your nut, slowly leaking in languid lines to join the stains of her quim on your bed.

It's at this point you also realize that you're still hard, and growing harder the longer you look at the creampie slowly drizzling from Corrin's cunt, and the rest of her body, the expanse of nakedness peppered with a thin sheen of her sweat, her ass and her hips red from the impact of your rutting and the grip of your hands.

It doesn't take long before Corrin recovers, and she rolls onto her back again. One look at her eyes and it's clear she's not done with you either. She gives you that devious grin she gave the moment she stepped into your room, then, starts moving, this time crawling up your bed all the way up to the ornate headboard right above your pillows.

She makes a show of it of course, knowing just how to move her hips and her hands to magnetize you, beckon you to join her. You're crawling towards her near-naked form like you're a beast, and she's grinning all the while, drawing circles on her skin. Right before you reach her, she coyly spreads her legs, giving you a full view of her cunt, letting more of your nut leak out from inside of her heat.

You're already kneeling now, hands on her knees as you feel the fire in your loins rage to new heights.

"That was a fun warmup, Summoner. You were always good at prepping up before a skirmish," she said, drawing herself up to you, dainty hands smoothing up your chest, over your shoulders. "But how about you actually give me an _actual _fucking now?"

A few minutes later, you're balls-deep inside of her again, pounding into her tightness as if your life depended on it. You have her pinned against your headboard, her legs wrapped tight around your waist to make sure you can be as close as you can possibly be with each savage snap of your hips. You're unbridled, thrusting and bucking into Corrin with every fiber of your strength, the wet and fleshy smacks of your colliding bodies overtaken by the loud pounds of the headboard being smashed against the wall.

You'd be sure Corrin's wails would be the loudest thing in the room if it weren't for your tongue shoving itself between her cheeks, your mouth swallowing every yelp and pleasurable squeal the moment they leave her throat. Her lips taste as good as any other part of her body, and you suckle and swirl with a vigor that leaves both of you breathless. You separate for breaths only for a few seconds at a time, tongues still coiled in wet knots while spit sloppily spills between your chins as you huff and pant into each other's throats.

You take the time to open your eyes, seeing that her fiery red eyes are looking right back at you. You grow heady as you keep panting and moaning with your tongues coiled. Then you shove your head forward again, teeth kissing as your suck in as much of her spit as you can take, dominating the space between her cheeks in a lewd tandem with your pistoning hips.

Her arms are encircled around your neck as your hands roam up to her bare breasts, the frilly lace of her bra turn right down the center. You love how she squirms against you the moment you start cupping her breasts, running your fingers over her perfect and pebbly teats. They're just the right fit in your palm, soft flesh spilling between your fingers and each move of your wrists making her mewl into your lips.

You break from the kiss, gasping for some air as she lets out a howl. You shuffle your knees up further, making your thrusts angle _up _more, rocking her whole body as the new entry point hits a spot inside that makes Corrin's legs pull you in deeper. Your lips hungrily bite into her neck now as she spreads her arms on the headboard. Her head tilts back and you hear her gasping and choking out strained groans of your name.

Your tongue slides down her skin, lingering on her collarbone as you suckle it for a few moments before you continued further down, down, down until you finally take one of her breasts right into your mouth.

She nearly screams the moment you start suckling that perfect pink nipple, giving a slight bite that has her choke out a high-pitched squeal. She cums, and you power through it by suckling harder still, hips pounding and pounding Corrin into a sweaty and creamy mess.

Your little detour ends the moment you feel yourself grow closer to your own end, and your mouth finds itself on hers again. She's holding you tight in a bear hug as you trade foaming wads of spit through open mouths, ragged groans loudly reverberating between cheeks as your wild bucks grow more and more erratic.

Then, with a loud yelp down Corrin's throat, you start cumming, hips shovig forward to plant yourself nice and deep as you fill her up with another hot load. She tightens her legs around you as tight as she can, taking every steamy rope of spunk, her core squeezing with intent to coax out as much from your balls as she can get.

Your climaxes ebb away, and you feel your combined stickiness trickling down your legs. But of course, as your mouths continue to sloppily slip and suck in wet knots of spit, you know neither of you are far from done.

With her body still plastered on yours, you crash down onto the bed. Corrin purrs against your tongue, and you feel her legs pressing intently against your back. You start thrusting again from above, scraping out wads of nut as you use gravity to help buck your weight into Corrin's tightness.

You're fucking without thinking now, your mind as much of a bundle of nerves as the rest of your body, the only thing you can think of is emptying your balls into your barefoot queen, devouring the taste of her until there's nothing left.

Harder and harder, you plunge into Corrin's spunk-filled baby pocket. Your lust mounts and your balls ache, as if you _didn't_ just dump two creampies into her snatch. Your hunger grows to the point where you have to surface for air, panting and growling all at once. Corrin looks up at you excitedly, that cute and bratty mouth of hers glistening with hour collective spit, agape with heady breaths. You move your hands to either side of her head, encaging her beneath you as sweat courses between you.

Soon the grip she has on your lower back grows too constrictive, and you're forced to stop to reposition. You're ravenous now, intent on turning this girl inside out, giving her everything you have. You throw her legs off your back as you temporarily kneel. Then, with an urgency that leaves both of you breathless, you take those long legs and push them up, the bottom of those creamy thighs kissing the top of yours in a mating press.

With her feet dangling in the air behind you, you stuff her again, deeper than ever before as gravity plunges you headlong into her addicting cunt. Corrin loves the new position as your hips immediately start bucking, shoving her down and down into the bed under your weight.

You're in love with the way her face contorts and the way her mouth spreads into wild smiles as you continue reaming her, splitting her open. She cums around you again and you're still not used to just how tight she gets when she's in the throes of orgasm, but you power through all the same. Corrin's back arches, her head thrashing about as her fingers dig into the sheets above her head.

Sweat glistens all over the sweet curve of her pale neck, blush filling in the canvas of her cheeks. If it weren't for the headband wrapped above her head, the damp curls of her long white stresses would mat against her forehead, and you mouth waters with how her hair undulates under the weight of your every thrust, forming rivulets against the skin of her shoulders.

You can't get enough of looking at Corrin from above like this, wrenching gasps from her throat, each hard piston of your prick into her stickiness making those adorable pointy ears twitch in delight.

Soon the only thing you can hear above your own groans are the sound of your thighs, wetly and violently smacking at a rapid tempo. You don't even keep track of how many times Corrin has came around you at this point as sweat rolls off of your cheek, splattering onto the sheets below you, splashing onto Corrin's skin.

Your hungry thrusts reach a fever pitch, and without warning you come undone with a force that has your arms give out. You're completely on top of Corrin's body now, and your face is buried in the crook of her neck, each of your desperate breaths gulping down the heady scent of her sweaty skin. Even now, with your nerves fried and your balls pumping out your seed for the umpteenth time, you can't help but lose yourself to the pleasure, lose yourself in the perfection of Corrin's body as both of you stickily writhe against each other, skin hot and damp, breaths heavy.

By the time it's all over, you realize you're on your back now. Coolness of the room spreads onto the second skin of your perspiration, filling your lungs as soreness begins seeping into your muscle.

"Wow…" Corrin says, her breath right against your ear. You realize she's tucked right next to your body, her chest pressing against your side as she catches her breath with fingers drawing shapes on your skin. "You always did like total victory over just finishing the objective."

You chuckle, bringing an arm around her as you lazily tilt your nose into her scalp, breathing her in.

"As a fellow tactician, color me impressed."

A silence now as you just bask in that warm afterglow, letting your skin brush together with each rise and fall of your chests.

"...but of course, this just means we're only about halfway done."

And of course, her hand is already wrapped around your length, absentmindedly pumping away, pumping away…

With a conceding sigh, you let Corrin's body slink over you, sweet kisses peppering your neck, hands smoothing over your chest as she mounts you.

You feel sticky heat leak onto your skin, feel that now-familiar thrum of her inner slickness.

And of course, as Corrin starts to buck and push you into the damp sheets of your bed, you know in your heart of hearts that you won't have it any other way.

* * *

_follow me on Twitter at WaddleFuck for updates and good shit_


End file.
